


Mating Games 2014 Bonuses

by the_deep_magic



Series: Mating Games [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the weekly bonus challenges.  Ratings and pairings at the head of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sheriff's Bonus Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sheriff, gen

John hasn’t even set the phone back in the cradle from his hour-long conference call with the FBI and the highway patrol commissioner before there’s a knock on his office door. He grunts a “Come in” and picks up his neglected coffee mug. Mmm, room temperature.

It’s Deputy Briggs, and she’s looking concerned. That’s almost never good.

“Sir, your son called about 20 minutes ago. He said that it wasn’t urgent enough to interrupt you, but that I should give you this message as soon as you were done.”

John sighs. He _needs_ to learn how to do the whole texting thing, even if he still has a phone with only numbers on it. “What’s the message?”

Briggs clears her throat nervously, and John can practically hear the air quotes as she reads. “Stiles says that a group of ‘angry potatoes’ showed up at ‘the place where all the stuff happens’ because they think ‘it’s their taffy.’ But not to worry because the ‘mountain lions’ are taking care of it.” She frowns at the piece of paper in her hands. “Sir, I don’t mean to pry, but has your son suffered a head injury recently?”

John rests his forehead against his hand. “Almost definitely. Is there anything else?”

“Um, no sir.”

“Thanks, Trisha.” He doesn’t have to fake the put-upon smile. “Teenager stuff.” Not technically a lie.

She nods and backs out of his office, closing the door behind her. John pulls out his phone and flips it open, laboriously punching the numbers until he spells out a message letter by letter: _Stiles we need to figure out a better code_. _POTATOES???_

The response comes not ten seconds later: _what im hungry. pick up pizza? all the meat u want_.

John wonders what it says about his life that all he feels is relief.


	2. The Sleepover Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora & Derek, sibling bonding, gen

“Derek, Derek, are you ‘wake?”

Derek was indeed awake. The fact that his little sister was actively shaking him ensured that. “Wha s’matter?”

“Derek, I can’t sleeeeeep.”

“Again?” he groaned, flopping onto his back. “We talked about this, Corabelle. No sneaking soda after dinner.”

She wrinkled her nose at the hated nickname. “I didn’t!”

“Then what—Oh, were you reading your book?”

She nodded, gripping her blanket tighter and staring at the floor. She had to do a report on South America for social studies, and the book she’d checked out of the library had information on the Mayans, including human sacrifices. There were artist renderings. It was all Cora had talked about for days, but at night…

“You wanna sleep in here tonight? No Mayans. I checked.”

She was climbing up on the bed before Derek could even pull the blankets down. From what he gathered, most of the boys in his class weren’t close with their younger sisters. But even though there were six years between them – or maybe because of it – Derek felt so at ease with Cora. They didn’t squabble, like Derek did with Laura, and Cora never oh-so-subtly hinted that maybe Derek should get out more, try to make more friends. She read almost as fast as Derek did, and they could talk about how excited they were for the sixth Harry Potter book without anyone teasing them.

Plus, they were pack, and they had to take care of each other.

Cora cuddled in close, only her scrunched-up blanket between her and Derek. “They don’t cut people’s hearts out anymore, right?”

“Nope,” Derek said, rubbing his nose against the crown of her head. “Only appendixes. And that’s just if somebody’s sick.”

Cora snorted a soft laugh. “Do you think there are were-jaguars in South America?”

“Could be. We’ll have to go someday and find out.”

Cora snapped her head up, bashing Derek right in the nose, but he couldn’t be irritated with her, not with that hopeful look on her face. “You’d take me to South America?”

“Of course, Corabelle. Of course I would.”


	3. The Out of Context D&D Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles, inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/84631109264/be-careful-theres-still-a-succubus-down-here), teen

The door to the bunker has already been broken through by the time Erica, Allison, and Scott converge on the location. Apparently it’s still soundproof, though, since none of them hear it until Scott yanks one of the doors open.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Erica yells down. “You couldn’t even wait until you got home?”

The grunts and groans stop. There’s a whine followed by a growl, followed by some hushed arguing and shuffling around that Erica has to block out with the sound of some nearby birds.

“Seriously though,” Allison says. “What if this place had been monitored and the hunters were sending backup?”

Scott groans. “Do we need to make it a rule that I rescue Stiles? Because this is getting ridiculous.”

Suddenly, Stiles’ head pops up. He’s running up the last few stairs, like _that’s_ the reason he’s out of breath and a little flushed. He’s wearing boxers, but at least he managed to put his t-shirt back on. Inside out.

“Be careful,” he gasps, flailing and pointing behind him. “There’s still a succubus down here that tries to make you take your pants off.”

Before he can say any more, Derek walks up the stairs and right past him. He’s fully-dressed and grumpy-looking as ever – a look completely belied by the way his hair is pointing in every direction at once.

Stiles at least looks sheepish. “Or maybe that was just me.”


	4. The Fusion Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles pre-slash, TV fusion, teen

Derek hears their voices as soon as the car shuts off – a man and a woman he doesn’t recognize, and the Hale ranch is far enough away from civilization that people don’t just happen to drop by.

“—else those prints could’ve been,” he hears the man say. “Please enlighten me.”

“What do you expect me to say?” the woman asks, sounding exasperated.

“Well, what did they look like, in your _expert_ scientific opinion?”

“You want me to say it? Fine, I’ll say it.” A car door slams. “They looked like a huge wolf. But there haven’t been wolves of any size in California in decades, and even if there were, Mrs. McCall said she saw a woman. A _human_ woman.”

“Who leaves nothing but wolf-shaped footprints?”

When Derek peers out of the window, he sees the woman first – a short redhead with impractically high heels trudging through the muck from last night’s rain. Next to her is a tall brunet man in a suit whose eyes keep darting across the ground like he expects to see more of those mysterious prints.

They’re still bickering when the doorbell rings, but the man all but does a double take when Derek opens the door. “Hi,” he manages. “You must be Derek Hale?”

Derek crosses his arms over his chest. “Who’s asking?”

“Uh,” he says, fumbling in his pocket for his badge. “I’m FBI Special Agent Stiles Stilinski. This is my partner, Agent Lydia Martin. She’s a medical doctor.”

“What the hell kind of name is ‘Stiles’?” Derek asks.

Stilinski ignores it, and Martin, whose face had been plastered with a grim sort of smile, rolls her eyes when her partner nearly drops his badge while putting it away. “Sir,” she says, “were you aware that your neighbors have reported a number of livestock mutilations over the past few months?”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’ve heard the McCalls lost some cattle, but I didn’t know it was an FBI matter.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Agent Martin says, glaring pointedly at her partner.

Stilinski immediately starts running his mouth. “These mutilations are occurring in an unusual but extremely predictable pattern that seems to coincide with not only the phases of the moon, but also sightings of—” Martin nudges him with her elbow and he stops, clears his throat. “What I mean is, have you seen anything suspicious or unusual lately?”

“Unusual?” Derek repeats. He’s waiting to hear the words _giant wolf_ , but Stilinski seems reluctant to say them, particularly under the stern gaze of his partner.

“Uh, yes. Any problems with your livestock or presence of suspicious… animals?”

“Animals?” Derek raises his eyebrows and takes great pleasure in the way Agent Stilinski starts to flush a very non-government-issue shade of pink.

“Predators causing problems with your cows?”

He’s so endearingly earnest that Derek considers saying _yeah, I saw a werewolf running around here just the other night_ , but he’s enjoying Stilinski’s squirming far too much. Fuck, he’s way too pretty to be in the FBI. That mouth alone… At least his partner looks like she keeps him on a tight leash.

And _that’s_ not a bad image, either.

“We had some problems with a mountain lion a few weeks back,” Derek says. “But my sister ran it off.” It actually happens to be the truth, or part of it.

“You’re sure it was a mountain lion?”

Derek grins, just to see if Stilinski can blush any harder. Turns out he can. “Saw it myself.”

“Then we won’t take up any more of your time, Mr. Hale,” Agent Martin says with finality.

“Right, so,” Stilinski mutters, digging in his pocket again. “Uh, here’s my card. Call me if you happen to see anything… strange.”

Derek decides what the hell and rakes his eyes up and down Stiles’ body, smirking the whole time. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”

Stilinski nods and doesn’t say anything else, but his partner practically has to drag him off the porch, even after Derek shuts the door.

Both are quiet all the way back to the car, and just before the engine revs, Derek hears Stilinski say, “Do not even start with me. _Do not_.”

He hears Agent Martin snickering as they drive away, then looks down at the card in his hand. He’ll just have to find out how long Special Agent Stiles Stilinski, FBI, plans to be in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, this was an X Files fusion. No promises, but I really like this set-up and just might turn it into an actual fic someday. Once I get my WIPs squared away.


	5. The Meet-Cute Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Lydia, pre-canon, gen

“Scotty. _Scott_. Scottscottscottscottsco—”

“What, Stiles?” Scott says. He should probably stop hanging upside-down on the monkey bars soon; his face is starting to feel all hot and tingly.

“I found her,” Stiles sighs, plopping down on the mulch.

“Found who?”

“The girl I’m going to marry.”

Scott groans, getting his hands back up on the bar so he can flip right side-up again and drop to the ground. “I don’t think you’re even allowed to get married until you’re old. Like, twenty.” He pokes his face to make sure it’s still attached.

“S’okay,” Stiles says, gazing off into the distance. “I can wait. I should probably get a car first, anyway.”

“Why do you need a car?”

“To take her out on _dates_ ,” Stiles says, staring at Scott like he’s got three heads. Or maybe just one really big, red one. Honestly, Scott is feeling a little dizzy.

“Just have your mom drive you.”

“Scotty, Scotty, Scotty,” Stiles intones, shaking his head sadly. “You don’t know _anything_ about girls.”

Scott does too know about girls! His mom is one! Though he’s not entirely sure Stiles would count her, so he just crosses his arms over his chest. “Okay, so where is she?”

Stiles gets that stupid grin back on his face and points across the playground. Scott turns to see a girl with bright red hair talking to Jackson, the biggest jerk in the whole school. He doesn’t know the girl, but if she’s friends with Jackson, he definitely doesn’t want Stiles to marry her. “ _That_ girl?”

“Just watch.”

Oh, so the girl isn’t so much talking to Jackson as she is yelling at him. That’s when Scott notices a boy on the ground near Jackson’s feet. It’s Isaac, one of the boys Jackson likes to pick on. He’s sure not picking on Isaac now, though, especially when the red-headed girl reaches out and shoves Jackson so hard he almost falls over.

Scott’s eyes go wide. “Can I marry her, too?”

Stiles looks mortally offended. “No way!” He doesn’t seem to be able to stay made when he looks back at the girl, though. “You can be my best man, though.”

“What’s her name?”

That one seems to stump Stiles. “I… don’t know.”

“You should probably find that out if you’re going to marry her.”

“Scott, you’re brilliant!” Stiles says, popping up off the ground. “I’m gonna go ask her right now.”

He runs toward the girl before Scott can suggest that maybe he should brush the mulch off his butt first.


End file.
